Talk:Penpal/@comment-38087663-20190109200120
Anyone else think moving houses saved the Authors life? Let me explain, the Stalker most likely had this planned from quite early on. I think he knew who, when, where and how the end was going to take place, pretty much from the get go. Who: '''Obviously the Author. Why the Author? I don't know. He probably got the balloon and assumed it was a sign from God or something (literally from the heavens). Not dissing religions or anything like that, but this man was clearly disturbed, and would be fully capable of exaggerating something as minimal as a balloon. '''When: '''15-16 years of age, as suggested on the drawing of the two holding hands. Again, not sure why.. Age of concent maybe? Might be to give the Author some time to live before it all ended, as some kind of messed up courtesy? Living, being used quite loosely, as the Stalker kind of continously ruined his chances for a normal life.. '''How: Dying with/for the person you love is not really a new concept.. Afterall suicide pacts are a thing, and people sympathize with Jeffrey Dahmer.. It's about spending the rest of eternity with the person you love, or killing to preserve as people claim in Dahmers case. Where (and this is where I make my point): The Forest. As I'm typing it out, I'm not sure wether he'd found a place he liked before taking the Author there, and "showed him" where they'd end up together. Or if he took the Author there, possibly snuggled up to him and thought "One day we'll be doing this forever" and made his mind up then as a romantic, first date location kind of thing. Nevertheless, this was a place where he could bring the Author with relative ease, as he was able to do it without waking the mother, without waking the Author and without waking suspicion. Also nice and secluded, for the digging bit. However; the Author moved! He now lived miles and miles away from the place, and the Stalker would potentially have to take the Author by force. He couldn't just sneak in and pick him up, he'd have to grab him, possibly tie him up, throw him in car and drive there. No matter how sneaky this Stalker is, the chances of him bringing the Author to the Forest of Fate without waking him was practically impossible. Once the Author woke up, he'd panic, start kicking and screaming, people would most likely see or hear something and it'd be a whole ordeal! Who still lived close to the woods though? The Authors best friend, look alike and part-time impersonator, Josh. The Stalker would know where he lived, because the Author spent quite a bit of time there. He'd also have seen them hang out, so he knew they were similar in so many ways, even seen him up close in the Boxes bit. Josh didn't have the pretty dark brown hair though, so the Stalker figured he'd colour his hair. Josh was easier as well, because even if he had to tie him up and make him uncomfortable, he wouldn't be hurting the one he really loved. He could take his time. The Author was out of reach, so he went with the second best. What do you think, am I onto something? Side note: I think the stalker lived in a house in the woods, possibly a bit secluded, and that's probably where he kept Josh all that time. I think so because the way the Author describes the place, makes me think it's in the middle of the woods, and he tells Josh' dad it's his property.. or he lied